To increase the density of dies in an integrated circuit (IC) package of a particular footprint, dies may be stacked on top of each other and wire-bonded together. The dies may be coupled to an underlying flat substrate via additional wire bonds, and the substrate may be soldered or otherwise connected to other devices.